This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The overall goal of the Maine INBRE Bioinformatics Core (BC) is to provide biological resources and consultation that will foster comparative functional genomics research. The BC expands the goals of the existing Maine INBRE BC by enhancing services available for students and investigators within the INBRE network and greater Northeastern US. The specific aims of the BC are: 1) to enhance bioinformatics research capacity in Maine and 2) expand bioinformatics education and training programs. The Maine INBRE also received a supplement to significantly expand cyberinfrastructure in Maine and increase Maine INBRE's capacity for collaborative research training and resource sharing within Maine and among the Northeastern IDeA states.